1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply, a power control method and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply, a power control method and a display apparatus having the same which controls a standby mode through a switching circuit without an additional standby power supply, such as a flyback converter for controlling the standby mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus such as a television (TV) includes a power supply such as a switching mode power supply (SMPS) to supply operating power. The power supply receives AC power as commercial power and converts the AC power into an operating voltage at a level required for switching mode elements and supplies the converted voltage to the switching mode elements.
To correct a power factor and harmonic distortion, a power supply typically includes a power factor correction (PFC) circuit to correct the power factor when a current waveform becomes a pulse rather than a sine wave; and a switching circuit such as a DC-DC local link converter (LLC) to control the voltage output by the PFC circuit and supply a current at a consistent level to the switching mode elements.
In a power supply of the related art, the switching circuit converts the AC power only into the operating voltage at the level required, and thus the power supply further needs a standby power supply such as a flyback converter to supply a standby voltage in a standby mode. As a result, the power supply of the related art becomes larger and manufacturing costs increase.